Secerne
by Brinker
Summary: *Complete* Hermione meets Draco for the first time in ten years right before he is sent to Azkaban.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

A/N: As I said this is a repost of my fic Secerne. It's been edited and imroved and there are a few drastic changes (for the better). So if you've already read it, read again!

Hermione stared pensively out of her eleventh story office window onto the busy streets below.

She glanced down at the file she held in her hand.

Name: Draco William Malfoy

Age: 28

Sex: Male

Registered wizard/witch: yes

Charged with:

1. The use of magic in the proximity of non-magical people.

2. Violation of human rights.

3. Four counts of murder.

Here it was. After ten years of waiting it was here. The day they would put Draco Malfoy away for good. There was no fine and no probation this time. This was life in Azkaban. This was her day. Ten years of blood sweat and tears was paying off. A criminal who had escaped them for years and gotten away with murder countless times was going to be put to justice. And yet, she wasn't as satisfied as she thought she would be. In fact she was almost sorrowful... no not quite. More like nostalgic. It was like the end of an era. After everything they had shared, after everything they had been through, it had come down to this. She had won.

She was startled out of her thoughts by two arms wrapping around her waist.

"Are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Fine. Why?" she replied

"You just seemed a little far off."

"I was thinking." She said, looking away from her husband and out the window.

"What about?"

"Nothing important." She told him unconvincingly.

She had been married to Ron last month. It came as quite a shock to everyone, including herself. They hadn't even been officially dating when he asked her.

"Well, Harry is waiting for us at the party. The party starts at 7:00." Ron said, looking at his watch.

"You can go without me. I'll be there in a little while."

"Oh come on Hermione, you can't be late to your own party. We've been working non stop on this case for years. It's about time the Ministry did a little something for us."

"Ron, I need to talk to him." She said, finally turning around to look at him.

"Who?"

"Malfoy." She said under her breath, hoping he wouldn't hear her.

"What? What could you possibly have to say to him? What makes you think he would listen even listen to you? We're putting him behind bars for the rest of his life!"

"I need to see him. Don't you think it's disgraceful that we have been working to charge him for the past ten years but we haven't actually seen him in since our graduation?"

"Not at all. I have no desire to see him now or ever again. Just knowing that he's being put away is good enough for me."

"Well you don't but I do." She said, voice breaking in her struggle to hold back tears.

"Absolutely not! I'm not leaving you here with him!"

"It's too late Ron. I've already made the arrangements."

"God damn it Hermione! What the fuck were you thinking?"

"I ate drank and slept Draco Malfoy for ten years of my life! I don't care what you think about it but I need closure!" Ron could see she was close to tears and sighed in defeat.

"Are you sure you want to do this? He's been cursed and had his wand snapped but he's still very dangerous. God knows what he'll do to you if you get within an arms reach. And what if he finds a way to get around the door charms?" Ron was clinging to any possible reason, no matter how feeble, for her to forget this whole thing and just leave with him.

"Ron, I cast those charms myself, and they are the same ones that are in his cell. If he knew the nonexistent way around them he would be gone by now. And as for me, I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Jesus Christ Hermione, why do you do this to me?" He said pulling her into a protective embrace.

His wife was tenacious and he couldn't win this no matter how hard he fought it.

"Remember…" Ron began.

"I know constant vigilance." Said Hermione, repeating the words of an old friend.

Ron he kissed her goodbye and pulled her close one last time before leaving the office worried out of his mind.

Was this really a good idea? She hadn't seen him in a decade. What would she say? She remembered her years at Hogwarts. Things were so simple. They had years to worry about their future. It seemed so far away. They all knew what would happen. He would be a businessman. She would marry young. He would be a Death Eater. It was already planned out. It never occurred to them that one day they would actually have to live it.

A knock at the door pulled her out of her reverie and a large, brawny man in guard uniform robes entered.

'Excuse me, Agent Weasly. The prisoner is outside. Would you like us to bring him in?"

"Yes... and... I know this sounds strange, but could you... you see... could you unbind him? And step outside while we talk?"

"Well, I don't know miss. He is very dangerous and we have strict orders to not let him out of our site."

"I know, but he doesn't have his wand. There's not a lot of damage he can cause in this building. And I'll call you if things get out of hand."

"Well, alright. But I'm risking my job. Only for you Hermione."

"Thank you Dean."

Harry had gotten Dean Thomas a job as a guard at the Auror office. It seemed strange to her that they had all come from the same place, but for some reason she was able to start from the top, while people like Dean could work their whole lives and not have half of that.

She heard him mumbling to the other guard who, by what she could hear, was named Sid. He didn't seem too pleased with the idea of unbinding a murderer and leaving him in a room alone with a woman. She didn't think he would agree to it until she heard the sound of 10 gallions falling into Sid's hand. Dean couldn't afford that.

"She's in there, Malfoy. I'll be right here. If you try anything, I'll take you back to the cell. If you think it's bad there, just wait 'till you get to Azkaban."

Agonizing seconds passed. Hermione knew there was no way to turn back now.

The door creaked and opened slowly. Through it came a tall pale man that she would know even after ten years as Draco Malfoy. He had changed so much since she had last seen him. He was much taller. He was more muscular, no longer the thin faced boy she had met in her first year. As he came closer she could see into his astonishingly gray eyes. She expected to see a look of defeat or fear in his face, like all the other prisoners on their way to Azkaban. But there it was. That look of self assurance that always made you think that he knew something you didn't.

"Hello" she said. It came out more shaky and nervous than she would have liked.

"Hello" he said, of course with perfect confidence.

"Um, sit down." She said, gesturing to a chair in front of her. They sat in soft chairs by the fireplace. The area of her office always reminded her of her old Griffendor common room.

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments.

"Why am I here Granger?"

"I don't know."

"Is there really anything left to talk about?" He said, the sound of defeat just barley escaping through his voice.

She hesitated for a moment. What could she say? He was like an animal in the wild to her. Would he run away if she spoke? But she knew him better than that didn't she.

Finally she found her voice.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. You were just a kid. Just some obnoxious punk little kid. How did you get here?"

"Oh please. You always knew this is where I would be."

"No, I really didn't. I could never really picture you as a follower. I always saw you striking out on your own. Reeking your own havoc. I always thought you were too selfish to sacrifice yourself for someone else's glory."

"I've learned a few things since my father died. There are things that are higher in priority than ones self."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You misunderstand us Death Eater's."

Even though she had known for years, hearing him call himself a Death Eater made her unconsciously flinch.

"Do you really think that we spend every waking moment hating Muggles? Not likely. Most of us stopped caring ages ago. No, it's the profit, the glory, the power that drive us. There are small prices to pay for it, but it's worth every bit in the end."

Hermione was beginning to let her guard down, even though she knew she could be making a fatal mistake. He was as nonchalant as ever. He spoke as if they had been lifelong friends and he had seen her just last Tuesday.

She hesitated nervously before speaking again.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I don't think I'll ever believe you're a Death Eater, even if I have seen first hand some of the atrocities you have committed."

He looked at her almost amused. His pride has been wounded knowing she didn't think him capable of brutal slaughter of hundreds.

"Is that so?" he said as he lifted up the left sleeve of his robe.

And there on the perfect white skin of his forearm was the dark mark.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I had never been so scared in my life. Of course it didn't show. I was taught at a very early age how to hide all weakness. Now, more than ever, I understood why.

Men in dark hooded robes surrounded me. It sounds childish now, but they reminded me of the Grim Reaper. I almost expected them to reach out at me with skeletal hands.

I would be a Death Eater in a matter of minutes whether I wanted to or not. That was really the question. Did I want this? I knew that it would happen. I knew when I saw Diggory's corpse dragged out of that maze. He had come back and wasn't going away this time. "I can't go back." I remember thinking. "It's started now and it isn't going to stop." I wanted to think that things would reverse themselves and go back to the way they had been. But I knew they wouldn't. It was too late. I was initiated the day after graduation. That had always been the plan. But, it had always seemed so far away, even when it had only been a few days. The severity of the situation had not even crossed my mind until about an hour after I received my diploma and was forced to think "what next?" I would be taking my father's place in the inner circle, as he was to be Voldemort's new second in command. Petegrew had died in the fight at Hogwarts only a week before graduation.

I sat and stared at the huge double doors in front of me. They were black iron and depicted violent and victorious scenes of Malfoy family history. I had never been in this room before. I hadn't even known it was here. Only my father was aloud in this part of the manner. The house elves didn't even come down here to dust. I was amazed that my father had been able to hide a room this large. This was probably only the half of it. "Who knows what the old bastards hiding?" Then it occurred to me that I could do anything I pleased down here no one could touch me. That excited me. But it didn't ease my fear at all.

Voldemort would come through those doors in three minutes. That's right, Potters not the only one with balls enough to say his name. Although, I wouldn't try it in a group like this. He was like God to them. I wasn't worthy to even say the bastard's name. I would never get used to being inferior. Sooner or later I would have every Deatheater at my feet. But that wasn't good enough. I was Draco fucking Malfoy, and no one talked down to me! Even my father had learned what lines were not to be crossed.

Two more minutes until midnight. I was dreading what was coming but I didn't want to wait and think about what they were going to do to me. Time seemed to stand still.

One minute. I started to really panic. I couldn't breathe and felt I would be sick but still I showed nothing.

And then I heard it. The bell tower began to signal midnight. I counted as the bell wrung to twelve. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Maybe they aren't coming. Maybe they don't want me. Maybe...

A bright eerie green light streamed through the cracks in the door. They slowly opened. The intense light blinded me, but just as soon as it had started it went away. I could see him. He was pale, unnaturally pale. His eyes were gleaming red, sunken deep into his head. And when he began to speak I knew that I would never hear anything more horrible in my life.

"Welcome Death Eaters," he said in a low rasping voice. "We are here to bring in fresh blood. And to bleed out the old." At every initiation of a Death Eater to the inner circle, one was killed off. Everyone knew who it would be. Snape had been around to long. They all knew he was double- crossing them. The only reason he had lasted this long was because he had been supplying useful information about Potter and Dumbledore.

"Is everything ready Malfoy?"

"Yes Master."

What was this? Could that be my father, bowing to anyone? Since the day I learned to speak, he had taught me that no one was superior to a Malfoy. Could this really be the same man?

He made his way to the center of the room, and stood in front of the boiling cauldron. Red steam forming at the top, and balancing on the edge were ten black handled daggers, encrusted with green jewels.

"Stand."

And for the first time in my life, I followed a direct order from someone other than my father. He motioned me towards him and I went but not of my own physical volition. That's when it hit me that I had no control over the situation.

The people in the room formed a circle around us and then took down their hoods. I was able to see their faces. I saw Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Parkinson, Mr. Flint, and some other faces that I had seen at parties my mother had thrown. It was strange seeing people that I had known almost all my life, looking at me like that. I was no longer a boy. I was my father to them. They looked on me with respect, mistrust, and sheer hatred.

Once he started though, everything else went blank. The faces disappeared. The only thing left was me and what was left of a man in front of me. I will never as long as I live forget what happened after that.

I felt a weight in my shoulders and was forced to kneel down. He came and stood in front of me and put his white, almost transparent hand on my head. He then began his incantation.

"Comincia.

Non sia del vostro padre.

Sono il vostro padre.

Non sia del vostro figlio.

Sono il vostro figlio.

Non sia del vostro fratello.

Sono il vostro fratello.

Non sia del vostro amore

Sono il vostro amore.

Non sia del vostro nemico.

Sono il vostro nemico.

Non sia del vostro dio.

Sono il vostro dio."

He paused for a few moments. I looked up to see what was going on. The Death Eaters had all stepped up to the smoking cauldron. They each took a dagger into their right hands and used it to slice open their lefts. They dripped their blood into the cauldron and it started to boil again. Then He went up to the cauldron and took out his own dagger, which had been hidden, in his robes. His was made of all silver and the entire hilt was covered in emeralds. He cut his own hand and when his blood hit the boiling mixture it stopped bubbling and was completely still. A thick black steam flowed from the top. It was so thick that I couldn't see him anymore. After a few moments, I saw something stir. And then he was in front of me with a goblet full of the potion.

"Carne della mie carne ed anima della mia anima.

Non sia di lei.

Sia soltanto."

He gave me the goblet and I downed it, trying not to think about what was in it. At first nothing happened. And then I doubled over in pain. I bit my lip until it bled just to stop myself from yelling out. The pain just wouldn't fade. It took a few moments to collect myself and to clear my head. But, it was over. I didn't want to look, but I had to. I lifted up the left sleeve of my robe. On my forearm was the Dark Mark. It was scorched into my flesh forever. I just stared at it for a good five minutes. I wanted to laugh and cry. My life would never be the same.

"It's done. I know you will serve me even more faithfully than your father, Malfoy."

"I will, Master."

"Now that the first part of our ceremony has been completed..." He materialized a large sword in his hand, "it is time to carry out the second."

I looked around and saw him. He looked, to the untrained eye, unyielding. But I knew. I could see the unimaginable fear in his eye, just like I knew he had seen it in mine. Snape was like a father. My own was more of a teacher. I couldn't watch this but I knew I had too.

"Malfoy!" His voice pierced the air and I almost flinched. I looked over at him.

"Come."

I started towards him.

"No, not you... you." He turned and pointed at my father.

"Come." He said again.

My father was visibly shaking. What was happening? Why was he kneeling. Why was Voldemort raising the sword?

There was a swoosh and a sickening splat as Voldemort brought the sword down on my father's head. What had just happened? Why? This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. I couldn't speak. I couldn't blink. I watched as my father's body was turned to ash and put into the now empty cauldron. I didn't feel sad. I know it would sound sick to you, but I was almost pleased. He was gone. I was my own man. But, he was my father. He had taught me everything he knew. No matter how many horrible things he had done, I knew I would miss him.

However, I was given no time to mourn as my attention was abruptly brought back to Voldemort as he broke the silence.

"It is now time to announce who will succeed Pettegrew as my second in command."

He had our undivided attention. Who would it be? Malfoy was gone. Which one of them had won out over him?

"Snape."

Everyone in the room almost gasped out loud. How could he? He knew about Snape. Malfoy had told him himself. Snape stepped forward, bowed and accepted the severed silver hand. It was still stained with Lupins blood. Snape would be putting that one on the mantle piece. I couldn't say that I was entirely shocked that it was Snape. I'm not one to quote proverbs, but I have never heard a truer statement than, "Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." Maybe Snape still had a purpose after all. Who would have guessed what it would be. But that's another story.

"I've never told that to anyone."

"Why did you tell me?" Hermione said.

"You're the only person that I have ever trusted." Malfoy replied to her, sounding a little self-conscious.

"You still trust me? After all that's happened?"

"I would trust you with my very life to this day."

"But I'm sending you to Azkaban."

"Let's be honest. It's Potter that's sending me to Azkaban. He's the one that actually caught me. If it had been just you and me in that room, things would have been different."

It scared her to know how right he was.

He was looking at her now, in a queer way. She had seen him look at her like that once and only once. She tried to brace herself for what she knew would come next but nothing could have prepared her then and it couldn't now.

"Did you know I still love you?" He said, looking her strait in the eye. He wasn't ashamed this time. He had told her that once before, and had never looked her in the eye again.

"You know I can't say it." she replied shakily.

"You don't have to. I know you do."

He could see right threw her when he looked at her like that.

"I'm married."

"I heard. Congratulation Mrs. Weasly. I hope he doesn't expect seven children."

That hurt. He was the only one who knew she was barren. She hadn't even told Ron yet.

"He'll never replace me." He said to her bitterly.

"Neither will she."

"Pansy is good at what she does. She was bred to be a Malfoy wife. I couldn't expect that from you."

It didn't ease her pain or jealousy.

"Do you ever miss me?" she asked him, not wanting to know the answer either way.

"...All the time."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I've decided to do something a little different this chapter. This is Ron and Hermione's wedding from Harry's POV.

Ron walked into the banquet hall, shaking hands with everyone he passed, all congratulating him on a job well done. He began to scan the room for Harry and found him taking pictures with Percy, who had been elected the Minister of Magic last year.

"Harry." He said coming behind him.

"Ron! I was wondering when you would show up."

Harry put down the ever-present drink in his hand and posed for a picture, shaking hands with Ron.

"Well, congratulations I suppose." Ron said.

"Can you believe it? It's over. After all these years, we've got him." Harry said.

"It's only a matter of time, Harry. Only a matter of time. We've got all the key figures. And You Know Who is only as good as his followers." Percy added.

"I wish that were true." Harry said. "He may not have his Death Eaters but he still has the fear of the masses. That's more powerful than even he himself. We may have one victory but this war isn't over, not by a long shot." The three men continued with their small talk until Percy excused himself to prepare for his speech.

"I didn't see Hermione come in with you. Where is she?" Harry asked.

Ron gave him a very cold glare.

"Can I talk to you alone for a moment?" asked Ron.

"Sure"

They walked out of the hall and down the corridor. They found an empty conference room and stepped inside.

"What happened to Hermione? Did you have a fight?"

"She at the office."

"She's probably just getting some extra work done. You know how she is."

"With Malfoy." Ron said, unable to look Harry in the eye.

There was a very long pause. Harry didn't know what to say. But he soon found his voice again.

"You left here there? With him!"

"It's not like I had much of a choice! She said she had to talk to him, that she needed closure. What was I supposed to do? Forbid her? We would have fought and she would have done it anyway."

"I guess you're right." Harry said. No one could have stopped her. When Hermione had her mind set, that's it. Good luck to anyone in her way.

"I just can't understand what she would want to see him for." Ron said.

Harry knew why. But he didn't understand how. How could she do this? It had been ten years. She was married now. She had a life. Was she going to throw it all away? He couldn't reason that she was sensible or responsible and wouldn't do anything of the sort, not when he was involved. He hated him even more for that. He had twisted her into something he didn't even recognize anymore. She wasn't Hermione when she was with him. She was something completely different. But Ron could never know.

"I have no idea." Harry said.

"Maybe I should go back, and check on her."

"NO!" Harry yelled. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that. But he couldn't let Ron inadvertently see something that could destroy everything that they had together.

"What? Why not?"

"I'll go. I'll check on her. You stay here."

"Don't you think it's more appropriate that I go?"

"No, I need to get out for a moment anyway. It won't take long. I'll get her and bring her here. Alright?"

"Fine." Ron agreed reluctantly. "But hurry up."

"I will." Harry said while walking out the door. He tried to stop himself from running as he retrieved his coat from the coatroom and headed out the door, to the parking lot. Yes, the parking lot. People made fun of him all the time, especially Ron. It didn't even fly. But he always wanted a car. He had taught himself to drive by taking his uncle's car up and down Privat Dr. while the Dursleys slept. He loved driving, even in that beat up peace of shit.

He could never remember where he parked. He pressed the unlock button on his key chain, and they lights of a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California blinked at him. He usually wasn't one for frivolous spending but cars were his weakness. He had four other antic sports cars in his garage at home, but this was his favorite. He climbed in to the drivers seat and started the engine. He thought a lot in this car. Sometimes when things were too complicated, and he didn't know what to do anymore, he would just start driving. He didn't even go anywhere in particular. And right now he didn't want to go where he was headed. So he lit a cigarette and decided to take as many detours as he could as he pulled out of the parking lot.

They didn't know that he knew about them. Well, Hermione didn't know, but Malfoy probably did. Harry hadn't really found out until a few weeks ago. He had always had his suspicions when they were at school, but he could never bring himself to believe it. He would see them talking and looking at each other. They would both disappear at the same time and then show up again together. Harry had always tried to protect Ron from it. He would cover for Hermione. He told himself that he wasn't lying. He didn't really know for sure where Hermione was or why she did what she did. But he knew. He had known back then, but he wouldn't let himself believe it until the wedding, when it was starring him right in the face.

Ron was messing with his tie. He couldn't sit still. He would get up and pace the room, sit down again, then get up and check himself in the mirror, sit down, and do it all over again.

"Ron try and calm down." I said.

"I'm trying." he growled at me, while pacing.

I sighed and went to the bar in the suite. I poured him a shot and watched him down it. It helped a little and he stopped pacing, so I poured one or two for myself.

"Ron, there is no need to be nervous." I said, trying to sound reassuring.

"There's no need to be nervous? Yeah, I'm about to give up the rest of my life to one person and I really shouldn't be panicking."

He started to pace again, and I lit a cigarette.

"Ron, do you love Hermione?"

"Yes"

"Can you imagine the rest of your life without her?"

"No"

"Then what are you worried about?" I said.

"Oh Jesus, Harry. I don't know. I just am afraid that it's not going to work. You know, most marriages now a days fail and..."

"Ron, please don't start quoting statistics." I said, laughing a little at his flustered state.

"Can I have another shot?" he asked me, voice shaking.

I got up and poured him another.

"This is it though. I don't want you slurring your vows."

He downed the second shot and dropped back into his chair.

A knock came at the door, and I got up to open it. Ginny stood outside looking as exhausted as I was. Hermione must be just as bad as Ron.

"Hermione wants to make sure you have the rings."

"Yeah, they're right here." I said pulling a small box out of my pocket.

"She's having a fit up there. She won't stop worrying." Ginny said.

"Give her a shot." I said, motioning to Ron.

"Will do." she laughed as she walked out the door.

All to soon, the wedding coordinator called us into the church. The groomsmen and the bridesmaids were lined up to walk down the aisle. Ron waited at the altar, and was visibly shaking. They had chosen an old church with elegant stain glass windows. Neither was religious but it was very beautiful.

The music started.

First down the aisle was little Aurther, Percy and Penelopy's son. He carried a little white pillow with wedding bands tied to it. He walked down with Darla, Bill and his wife Faith's daughter. She carefully spread rose petals all over the aisle.

Next came Luna and Neville, then Dean and Pravati, and last Seamus and Lavender.

Then came the best man and the maid of honor. I took Ginny's arm in mine and started down the aisle. Now I was starting to get nervous. Just looking at all the white flower's and people staring at me as I walked with Ginny, reminded me that I would have to make a long term commitment sooner or later. We reached the end of the aisle and separated, each to our own side.

I looked at Ron. He was death pale. I hoped he wouldn't faint, Hermione would kill him.

Then the music changed. I looked at the double doors in font of us. There was Hermione in a beautiful white dress. It fit to her nicely and then puffed out at her hips. The beads and pearls sown into it made it shimmer as she walked down the long aisle. A veil covered her face but I could still see her huge smile and glowing face. She was so happy.

"Please don't ruin this, Ron." I thought to myself.

Camera flashes and clicks went off everywhere as she came towards us. Two of the most famous Aurors were getting married, and to each other. It was a reporter's wet dream.

I looked up at the balcony where the press sat, or rather stood to get a better shot. I noticed a man in the front of the mob. He was the only person in the whole church wearing robes. His hood was up and I couldn't see his face, but something about him made me nervous. I looked away and tried to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of my brain. I didn't know who that man was, but it didn't matter right now.

The ceremony went very fast. They said their vows and exchanged rings. They lit a candle together and then Ginny went up to say something to the couple. I would have but I've never been any good with public speaking.

Through the whole ceremony I kept looking back up at the balcony. The man in the robes sat, perfectly still in the front of the crowd.

My eyes were only turned away form the mysterious figure when I heard the words,

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

I watched Ron lift up the veil covering her face, and bent in for the kiss.

The clicks and flashes started again. I looked back up and the balcony. The man was standing up. He reached up and pulled down his hood. I was too distracted by the look of sheer hate and venom in his eyes as he stared at the couple to notice who it really was. When I did I gasped out loud, but no one notice. There he was, right in front of me. Draco Malfoy, the most wanted man in the wizarding world was right there and I couldn't do anything about it. His eyes diverted from the newlyweds and landed on me. He glared at me as if he blamed me for what had just happened. And then he pulled up his hood again and pushed through the crowd. I wanted to yell to someone that he was getting away. He was right there and he was getting away. I looked back down at Ron and Hermione. They were heading back up the aisle. I was next, but I couldn't just leave. He was right under our noses. I felt someone tug at my arm. It was Ginny.

"What are you looking at Harry?" she said to me, sounding a little worried.

"Nothing." I said. I couldn't do anything. It was too late. He was gone.

Everything after that was a blur. I found Hermione and kissed her and told her congratulations. I should have told her I had seen him. It was her right to know, wasn't it? He was... no. I couldn't tell her. I wouldn't. He didn't matter now. It was over, and she was married. It would kill Ron if she ran off and tried to find him.

Soon people began to leave for the reception and I did the same. I had to forget about him, for their sake. He was gone and I couldn't do or say anything about it. I had to forget.

As soon as I arrived I was ushered into the hall. Ron and Hermione made a grand entrance. We sat and had dinner and all the Weasleys got drunk and so did many non-Weaslys, myself included. I don't remember much after that, except for dancing with Ginny and a few times with Hermione. The twins got up on the stage and began drunkenly singing with the band. It was a very good time. I had almost forgotten about Malfoy. But soon the party was over. People left and Ron and Hermione made their way to the wedding suite. Poor Hermione was practically dragging a tanked Ron behind her. I said my good-byes and went out to the parking lot to my car.

I shouldn't have been driving that night but I had sobered up enough to remember my way home. Thank god the headache and vomiting hadn't set in yet.

I got into the driver's side seat and started the engine. I lit a cigarette as I pulled out of the parking lot and headed home.

I started thinking about Malfoy. Why had he been there? That was a stupid question. I had been denying it for years, but I had always known. And now I couldn't deny it anymore. The way he looked at them, I almost felt sorry for him. It wasn't just hate. It was hurt. He was shattered just looking at them. They were happy in a way he could never be. He could marry as many times as he wanted. He could have as many mistresses as he wanted. He could make, or rather steal, as many millions as he wanted but he would never be happy.

I had run a few red lights and was speeding. I prayed I wouldn't get pulled over, because the last thing I needed was my mug shot on the front page of the paper in the morning. When I finally got home, I pulled into my garage and turned off the car. I just sat there for a few moments, trying to clear my head. I was sobering up and it was horrible.

After a few minutes, I got out of the car and walked into my house. I made a beeline straight for the kitchen and poured myself another drink. I was going to put off the hangover for as long as I could. I lit another cigarette and tried to keep my thoughts off the love triangle that was Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy. I just couldn't get the image of him out of my head. I put out the barely started cigarette, and soon was asleep on the couch, drink in hand.

He pulled into his parking space at the front of the building and stepped out of the car. He looked up at Hermione's office window. The lights were on but he couldn't see anyone in there. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. She wouldn't come with him, and he didn't want to see them together, he couldn't. And, as much as he wanted to stop this whole thing, he couldn't do that either. She had to resolve this. She had to stop looking at Ron the way she did, like she was waiting for something, like she was satisfied but not happy. He didn't say anything, but Ron could feel it.

He wondered everyday since then if he should have told her. Things would be different than they were now. But whether it was for better or worse was the question. He looked up at the window one last time, before he starting the car again and headed back to the party.

TBC

A/N: Ok I would just like to state that I don't condone drunk driving in any way.


	4. Chapter 4

He was going to meet her outside the portrait hole. She had better hurry if she was going to get to the hospital wing and back before he got there. It shouldn't take her long to take a pain-killing potion and get back to the common room. She had a slight pain in her stomach. It felt like she had pulled a muscle in her abdomen only a little deeper. It had been bothering her all day and she thought she should take care of it before it turned into something...

She didn't have the chance to finish her thought before she fell to ground, feeling a horrible stabbing pain in her stomach. She clutched her abdomen. The pain was horrible. Soon it began to subside. She tried to get back up again but another wave of pain hit her before she could get to her feet and she fell to the floor again. Every time the pain would subside, another wave would come worse than the one before. She lay on the floor arms around her waist. She couldn't take in enough breath to yell for help. She soon realized there was blood coming from between her legs. It seeped through her robes. Her head was swimming and her surroundings began to fade. Soon fell into unconsciousness.

He was late. She was probably waiting for him. He decided to take the shorter rout to Gryffindor tower, past the hospital wing.

As he turned the corner and saw a heap in the middle of the hallway. Probably some piss drunk Ravenclaw, fallen asleep in the hallway after the Quidditch victory party. As he came closer to the figure, he noticed it was a girl. Her long brown hair covered her face, and he could not identify her. He was already late and didn't care enough to stop as he passed her. But then he realized something. Why would a Ravenclaw be in this part of the castle? Their dormitories were on the opposite end of the school. He looked back at the figure. He let out a drawn out sigh and walked back over to the girl. He didn't really care why she was out in the middle of the night. He just wanted to know who it was.

He bent down next to the girl and pushed her hair away from her face.

"Oh my God!" he said out loud, even though no one was there to hear him.

She looked a fright. She was pale and freezing cold. He tried shaking her awake but with no success. It was then he noticed the blood on her robes.

"Oh my God." He said again.

He picked her up off the floor, one arm beneath her knees and the other around her shoulders, and carried her to the hospital wing.

As he burst through the door, he immediately began shouting at the night shift nurses, who had been drinking tea and coffee, keeping an eye on the sleeping patients.

"Someone help her, she's bleeding!"

"Sweet Jesus! What happened?" a nurse asked him as two others tried to take Hermione out of his grasp. He was reluctant to let her go, and tightened his grip on her for a moment before giving her to the nurses who put her on an empty bed.

"I don't know. I found her in the hallway. She had blood all over her. I don't know if she's still bleeding."

A forth nurse came into the room and began to examine Hermione's unconscious form.

"Oh Jesus." He heard her say under her breath. "You two, move her into the operating room. And you go call Pompey and Professor Dumbledor. Tell them there will be a difficult birth and she is in very bad shape. I don't know if she'll make it."

Draco's eyes widened at what he heard.

"What do you mean she won't make it? How can there be a birth? She's not pregnant!"

"Mister Malfoy, please. Have a seat and try to calm down." She said, trying her best to calm him.

He did as she told him and sat in a chair across form her. She poured him some tea from the pot the nurses had been drinking from.

"What is going on." he asked her, very authoritatively.

"Ms. Granger is being put into labor. Something has gone wrong with her pregnancy."

"You aren't making any sense! She isn't pregnant," he said, trying his best to remain calm.

"I assure you, she is. About five months to be precise."

He was about to start yelling at her again but she cut him off before he could.

"She probably didn't even know herself. She wasn't showing. She cycle may have been the same. It's not that uncommon. When this happens, it is usually an indication that something is wrong. If she had known, we would have been able to do something. But I'm afraid it's too late."

"What do you mean it's to late? It's..."

There was a loud cry from the room they had brought Hermione into.

"She's woken up." The nurse said, while bustling around and gathering towels and rags. "She's going into labor."

With that she disappeared into the room.

How did this happen? In the span of five minutes, he had found out that not only was Hermione pregnant, but she may not live through the night. He sat back down and listened to the cries of pain, coming from behind the door. He had never come so close to crying in his life.

He waited for about ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey came through door and went strait into the room, without even acknowledging him.

Soon after her came Professor Dumbledor. Draco sincerely hoped there would be no questions. Now was not the time. He was too confused to convincingly lie.

Dumbledor pushed his half moon spectacles back up his long nose and then sat in the chair across from Draco, where the nurse had sat only a few minutes before.

"Hello, Mr. Malfoy."

"Professor." He said while curtly nodding his head.

"I need to speak to you about something very important." Dumbledor said, again adjusting his glasses.

"What about, Professor?"

"How much do you know about Ms. Granger's situation?"

"I know enough, Professor."

"I see." he said, looking down at his feet. In all the years he had been Head Master and all the years he had been teaching at Hogworts, he had never had a situation like this. He was a very old man and maybe for the first time in his life, he didn't quite know what to say.

"Mr. Malfoy... is there anyone... do you... can you think of anyone who should know about... her situation... Mr. Weasly perhaps...or"

"No one out side of this room can ever know!" He said as he stood from his chair. He hadn't meant so sound so panicked. " It would lead to certain questions that can never be answered."

"I see." said Dumbledor. "Then I won't ask."

"Thank you."

Draco sat down again and the fell into silence. Neither spoke for the hours that followed. The screaming turned into tired sobs. And soon they stopped all together. There was silence until Madam Pomfrey came out of the room, tears standing in her eyes. Both men stood and waited for her to speak.

"The child was a still-born"

Draco didn't know what to say or do. How was he supposed to feel? He hadn't even known the child existed until a few hours ago. Should he mourn the loss?

"How is Hermione." Dumbledor asked. Draco was grateful that he didn't have to ask himself.

"She's going to be fine."

Draco let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"So there's nothing wrong with her." He asked, very hesitant.

"Well, I said that she's going to be fine, but there is some damage." She said. "She lost a lot of blood and there is quite a bit of scared tissue."

"And..." he asked.

"And she most likely will never have another child." Madam Pomfrey said, getting teary eyed again.

"Oh." Draco said, sitting down again.

He didn't know what to think. Yes, he felt sorry for her, but he felt no grief himself. He cared about her, but he wasn't beyond feeling relieved that there wasn't a chance of this happening again. He was in pain because she was in pain. But the truth was, if things were different and they had known he wouldn't have allowed her to destroy his bloodline. But, if there was one thing he needed to know. He didn't want to ask, but if he didn't, he would wonder for the rest of his life.

"What was it?"

"What?" Madam Pomfrey said, being interrupted with her conversation with the Head Master.

"What was it?" he asked again. "A boy or a girl?"

"Oh... it was boy." she said, a tear spilling from her eye.

A boy. He could have had a son. He wondered if he would ever have another. It was a stupid question really. He would marry someday and have more children. But you never know. He hadn't known this would happen. What if he died before he had the chance to have a son? What if he had all daughters? What is his wife couldn't have children?

"Can I see her?"

"Yes. The nurses will be finished cleaning up soon. You can go in and see her."

He nodded and walked through the door he had been watching so intently for hours.

She was asleep on the bed. She was pale and her hair was wet with sweat. She still had a pained look on her face, even in sleep. He sat in the chair next to her bed. Soon all the nurses were gone from the room. He just watched her. He couldn't touch her. He sat by her bed. For hours he sat and thought. Playing scenario after scenario in his head of what might have happened if he had found her sooner, if the child had lived, if she has died. Soon the sun began to peak over the horizon and he left, with out saying a word to anyone.

A few days later, she was back on her feet. No one knew what really happened. They all just assumed she had the flu. Harry and Ron went to visit her and sent her get-well cards. And that was it. They never spoke of it again.

"How old would he be now?" Draco asked.

"Eleven. He would be twelve next month."

They sat in silence. Neither knew what to say to comfort the other.

"I'll never have another child either. Pansy can't. If it makes you feel any better?" he said.

"Why would that make me feel better." She said, bitterly. She wouldn't ever admit that it did.

She started to cry. Not loud or sobbing. She cried silent tears. He comforted her, patted her back and told her not to cry. But he didn't want to. It was unnatural for him. He felt like he was lying to her.

Soon her tears subsided, but the feelings didn't. All she had to do was look into his eyes again and it would all come back to her. He always did that to her. It was like her life flashed before her every time she looked at him, the good and the bad. She had forgotten how wonderful and awful he could make her feel. She remembered the last time she had really looked into his face. That night, ten years ago when everything went to hell.

TBC

A/N: Yeah that was pretty depressing. Draco was kind of an ass hole in this chapter. And, scary beyond all reason fact of the week. This actually happens. Women become pregnant without knowing. They go on with their periods and never show. This happened to my friend's mother. My friend was born just fine but her mother didn't even know she was pregnant until she went into labor. I didn't do any research on this or anything so some of the facts could be wrong.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco looked out the window of the South tower. He could see them coming. Figures in silver armor and dark cloaks shrouding their faces, carrying torches of green fire. They pounded at the gates of Hogwarts, demanding entrance.

He stood watching, deadened, staring at the men bellow. He didn't turn around when he heard the door creak.

"Draco? What are you doing in here? I've been looking all over for you" Hermione called panting for breath.

"I'm right here," He said, never taking his eyes from the scene below.

"Draco, what are we going to do?" she was panicking, pulling at his arm, trying to evoke a response from him.

"There's no 'we' here, Granger. The question is what are you going to do?" he asked, finally drawing his eyes away from the battle beginning below, and resting on the terrified girl in front of him.

"Well. I'm going to fight." She said, sounding unsure. But as soon as she said the words, she felt the Gryffindor courage return to her.

"I'm going to fight! We all have to or we'll all die!" She shouted at him. His face was still impassive. How could he be so apathetic even at a time like this?

"I won't. Don't you remember who I am?" he asked her, with the ever present.

Hermione struggled not to smack the grin right off his face. She knew what he was doing. When Draco saw that things were spiraling out of his control, he would use Hermione's unhindered emotion against her. His false indifference put him in control when her fury made her impulsive.

"Fine Malfoy, you hide here like the goddamn coward you are."

"You're not going to fight." Draco replied calmly.

"You can't stop me!" she replied indignantly. "I'm going to stand up for what I believe in!"

"Fine." He was smirking at her again.

"You may never see me again." She said, voice breaking.

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

"Good bye Hermione." He said as if she were going to dinner and would be back in twenty minutes.

"Good bye Draco." She said firmly.

As soon as she turned away from him, she felt her Gryffindor courage draining from her, like water from a bathtub. She took slow shaky steps towards the door. All of her fears came crashing back to her. What was she doing? She was an armature dueler at best and now she was going to fight in a war. This was madness! Absolute insanity! Her heart was racing and a cold sweat ran down her neck. She was going to die.

She stood in front of the door and reached out a trembling hand to grasp the handle. Her bravery was gone, so she pooled all the will power she had in her to twist the door handle and face her fait. But it was a lost cause. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't force herself to do it. She looked back over to Draco before she could stop herself, and she realized what a mistake it was.

"Aren't you going to stop me?" She had finally broken down into tears.

"I don't have to, do I? I told you that you wouldn't go." He said. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders, leading her back towards the window.

Sobs racked her body but she was still raging inside. This was his fault. He had turned her into a coward who was willing to let her friends die while she hid in a tower, and cried.

"God damn it Draco! Is this what you wanted? Is this what you were after all along? To turn me against my friends! To turn me into a coward, to turn me into you!" She was angry beyond all reason. She was disgusted with herself, and it was entirely his fault. She saw red and was pounding on his chest as hard as she could. She didn't even care if she hurt him or not.

He grabbed her wrists and pushed her against the wall, pinning her wrists to her side. He was angry.

"Look at me! If that's what I had wanted from you then that's what you would be right now. As much as it pains me, you're still the disgustingly noble Hermione Granger!" He had lost his control. He fought to suppress his anger before he completely lost it.

"You're just angry because I gave you an excuse to stay."

He let go of her hands and backed away.

"You should thank me really. I'm saving you from a horrible bloody death."

"There's still hope." She said, not looking at him in the eye.

"You don't get it do you? This is the first and the last battle of this war. The only people left to stand against Voldemort are in this castle, and he's going to annihilate them." He could see fresh tears gleaming in her eyes.

"But he's out numbered." She said, clinging to the last of her faith.

"Yes, by a bunch of frightened children who couldn't throw an unforgivable if they tried. Collectively they couldn't give Voldemort more than a nose bleed."

"Why are you saying this? Why are you doing this!" He was purposely sucking the hope out of her.

"I would think that you of all people could value the truth over false optimism." He said.

She couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand the look of self- righteousness on his face when he hurt her like this. And before she could realize what she was saying the words tumbled out of her mouth.

"Do you love me?" she asked, looking at him accusingly in the eye.

"Yes, Hermione, I do. I love you." He regretted saying it as soon as he heard himself.

She was shocked. That was definitely not what she was expecting. She had expected him to turn her down cold, and laugh in her face. Maybe that's what she had wanted. Maybe she was looking for a reason to leave him alone in this dank and drafty room, to go fight to her death.

"I love you too." She said quietly. Neither could look at each other out of absolute shame.

Hermione leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, her face hidden in her arms. Draco came and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders as she cried. What was wrong with them? Even their declarations of love were complete disasters. Wasn't love supposed to make things beautiful? So why did they both feel like they were dying inside? He wondered if all love was like this, or if it was just them.

They stayed like that completely still, not saying a word. They heard the doors break, and the Death Eaters streaming into the castle. They heard the yells and screams of terrified children. They listened to the explosions and the sounds of curses being fired. They listened to the moans of the dying and the wailing over the dead. And when the screams and the curses and the wailing began to fade, they waited for whatever was coming for them. And soon it was dead quiet, and still waited, listening to sounds of their own shivering breath.

They both jumped when they heard slow and deliberate footsteps coming up the stairs. Hermione shut her eyes tight, waiting for the door to burst open. Draco's arm tightened around her and they both listened, hearts pounding in their throats. Then another set of footsteps came running up behind the first.

"Christopher! Christopher! They're leaving! They're retreating! We won!" a boy sobbed.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other and shot to their feet, sprinting for the door.

When they opened it, they found the 2nd year boy they had heard, holding the lifeless body of a boy not much older than himself. The footsteps they had heard had been the scared dying boy, trying to get back to his common room. The other boy looked up at them with tears in his eyes, and blood staining his face.

Hermione starred at the scene in front of her. She reached out a hand towards the dead boy's face, but Draco seized it and led her down the stairs. As they came to the bottom of the stairs, the fist thing they saw was they decapitated head of Cornelius Fudge. Hermione thought she would be sick. Draco pulled her towards the Great Hall, and they pushed open the huge doors.

What they say was a sea of blood. It spilled over their shoes as the doors opened. Bodies of both Death Eaters and Hogwarts students and staff were strewed everywhere. Severed limbs were scattered all over the hall. The only sound in the room was one sobbing boy. They looked up and saw the crowd gathered in the center of room.

Hermione started approaching them and Draco followed. They were careful not to step on any of the bodies. Hermione looked strait ahead, and avoided the faces of the people that had died gruesomely while she hid and cowered in fear. Draco, however, studied every face. He knew many of the Death Eaters as friends of his fathers. He recognized Mr. Zabini who was dressed in the General's armor. He saw Marcus Flint, who had graduated two years ago and had immediately become a death eater. He also noticed some of the students. Blaise, and Crabbe, and Hannah Abbott. He saw that 5th year Denis Creavy but only his head. He saw Professor Flitwick's small torso. And Professor McGonagall's bloodied form. Then he saw something that caught his attention. A severed silver hand clutching a human heart. And next to it lay the body of Professor Lupin, a gapping hole in his chest. He almost tripped over the body of Peter Pettigrew.

They made their way to the fringe of the crowd and Hermione pushed her way through to the center, she saw the source of the crying was Harry, standing bloodied and battered over the body of Sirius Black. A weak and equally bloody Dumbledore stood behind him, holding Harry's shoulder. She had never seen a more surreal picture than Dumbledore, the keeper of peace and the wisest person she would ever known, covered in blood. She looked behind her as she felt someone take her arm. It was Ron. He had blood on his hands and a deep gash on his face, but it was the look of terror in his eyes that scares her the most. She would see that even years later, the look would fade but never diminish completely. After walking through the sea of bodies, her own face was now streaked with blood. She felt sick thinking of how, but no one would ever know what she had done while so many people had died.

"What happened?" She asked Ron in a shaky voice as she tried to hold back tears.

"Lucius Malfoy stabbed Harry and Dumbledore."

Hermione looked over at the two and noticed the bloodstain Harry had on his stomach and Dumbledore had through his chest.

"He didn't stick around to watch them die, but Sirius was there. He used every once of strength he had left to heal them. They started to retreat, thinking that everyone they came to kill was dead. But some of them were still casting unforgivable as they left, just for good measure. A Crucio hit Sirius. He didn't have the strength left." Ron told her the story and tears stood in his eyes. He just stared right through her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, coming out of his trance.

"I'm fine," she said. She didn't want to come up with a story right now. She hoped he wouldn't push for details. He didn't. In fact he never did. He never willingly talked about that day again. She looked over at Harry's crumpled form. Dumbledore still clutched his shoulder, but didn't look like he would be able to stand for much longer. Hermione went to Harry and put her hand on his other shoulder. He didn't look up but he knew she was there. As she looked at Sirius' body, she felt an unbelievable sense of guilt come over her. She hated Draco. She hated him for making her stay. She hated him for making her want to stay. She hated him for making her willingly abandoning Harry, and Ron, and all the other people whose bodies she'd stepped on. She hated him so much that it hurt to love him. Loving someone shouldn't hurt this way.

Graduation was two days later. They hadn't bothered with the rest of the school year as half the teachers were dead. There was no real ceremony. The students were called up alphabetically and were given their diplomas. Soon after they were on the platform to bored the Hogwarts Express. She looked for Draco in the crowd but did not see him. Once she was on the train, she looked for him again, but couldn't find him. She sat in the same car with Ron and Harry as they did every year. They rode in silence.

Draco was avoiding Hermione, and what he knew was coming, for as long as possible. When they had arrived at the platform he boarded the train quickly so she would not find him. When she had come into the car he was sitting in, he tuned his head away from her and sunk down in his seat, so she wouldn't notice him. He sat in his usual car, but this year it was almost empty. It was only he, Goyle, Pansy, and two third years. This car was usually filled with talkative Slytherins, but now it was silent. Even Pansy was quiet and sat on the opposite side of the car from him. The train ride went by quickly, and soon people were crowding to get off.

Hermione stood on platform 9 3/4. This was the last time she would ever be here. She expected to feel some kind of nostalgia but she didn't. She had graduated. She had dreamt about this since... for as long as she could remember. But it meant nothing to her now.

She felt someone grab her hand. She turned abound and saw her parents. Her mother hugged her and held her to her. He father put his hand on her head and tried their best to comfort her, but she couldn't hear any of it. It was all white noise to her.

"What?" she asked, finally realizing she was being asked a question.

"Do you want to say good by to your friends?" Her mother asked again.

"Oh, yes," She replied, sounding slightly confused.

She left her mother and father, and walked over towards where Harry and Ron were waiting for her. She hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek. He said he'd call her and she said she's write. She glanced to Harry, who looked like he hadn't slept in days. She hugged him as well. He clung to her, like if he let her go, she would wither and die, just like the rest of them. He did that a lot. As he hugged her, she looked over his shoulder and saw Draco. Time seemed to stand still. He looked at her with the same piercing eyes, but the smirk was absent from his face. Anything that they could have said to each other was spoken in a glance. They didn't need to speak. It was over. They had known it would be long before today. They said their silent good-byes and a tear slid down her face as he turned away and disappeared into the crowd.


	6. Chapter 6

They both had come to the silent conclusion that there was nothing left to say but goodbye. And if either of them had though that this meeting would relive the ten years worth of "what-ifs," they were dead wrong. If anything, it brought them right back to their last day at Kings Cross. Nothing had changed since that day. Neither of them was ready to say goodbye.

Draco nervously stood and put on his coat, and Hermione followed him to the door. Neither knew what to say or do. This was their last chance to let go. And if they didn't, they would spend the rest of their lives the way they had spent the last decade.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she finally let out the tears she had been holding back for the better part of the night. Draco held on to her waist, hiding his face in her hair. He remembered countless stolen moments spent like this. He should never have touched her. He didn't know how to let her go.

Hermione knew she had to say it. Giving up what he wanted was never something Draco could do easily. Just a few more seconds, and she would say it. A few more minutes. The minutes stacked up and neither could bring themselves to push the other away. Why was it so hard? Why had nothing else around them stood the test of time but each other?

It was only when Hermione had no more tears left and no more misery left in her that she stepped out of his embrace.

"Goodbye" she breathed in his ear. And strangely enough, a smile grew on his face. And the look of poise and insight came back into his eyes.

"I'll be seeing you, Hermione." He murmured. He took her chin and kissed her once, before stepping out the door. Hermione stood nonplussed, as Dean put him back into his bonds. She watched his retreating form down the hall, before she closed the door quietly, and leaned against it for support.

"No you won't Draco."

Hermione woke up early the next morning beside a still sleeping Ron. She looked over at her alarm clock. It was only 6:30, but she was too miserable to sleep. Ron would be asleep for another few hours after his night out drinking with Harry.

Hermione pulled herself out of bed, and into her pink fluffy bathrobe. Her bare feet made little noise as she stepped down the stairs, into the kitchen. She put some coffee on for her soon to be hung-over husband and a teakettle for her own breakfast. The Daily Prophet owl swooped through the window and dropped the morning paper in front of Hermione at the kitchen table. She began to read the paper, waiting for her water to boil.

The teakettle whistled shrilly, and soon boiled over as Hermione stared at the front page

**Notorious Death Eater Escapes Auror Headquarters and Life Sentence**

Known Death Eater and recently convicted Draco Malfoy, disappeared from the Auror Headquarters this morning where he was being detained until his transfer to Azkaban, scheduled for this morning. Malfoy was arrested last week by Harry Potter for the murder of four Muggles. There is no word as of yet as to where he is or where he might be hiding. _(Continues on page 5)_

As the initial shock wore off, Hermione began to laugh. First a slow chuckle, which progressed into an uproarious laugh. Why was this so funny? Her work of ten years has just gone down the tubes. But she continued to laugh, and when she had regained enough control, she turned the page to read the rest of the story. A small white card fell from the fold between page four and five. Hermione bent over to pick it up, and a small smile grew on her face.

"You were right," she said to the thin air, and the card floated back to the table as Hermione went back to fixing breakfast.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Like I said, I'll be seeing you._

_Much Love,_

_Draco_

A/N: That's it! It's over! I know that you probably hate me for ending there, but I want to keep you guys guessing. I don't plan on doing a sequel to this but I might write a short follow up someday.


End file.
